Onion Knight (Original)
The Onion Knight is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He makes up for his size with speed and is a master of sword arts and magic. As the youngest warrior, the Onion Knight's lack of battle experience makes him put on a brave and confident front, when in reality, he is rather scared and unsure of his abilities. The villains he encounters, including his nemesis, the Cloud of Darkness, serve to test his courage and power. Crystal and Attire Onion Knight (Normal).png|Normal Onion Knight (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Onion Knight (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Onion Knight (DLC DLC EX Mode).png|DLC (with EX Mode) Onion Knight (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Onion Knight (EX Mode Sage).png|EX Mode (Sage only) Onion Knight (EX Mode Ninja).png|EX Mode (Ninja only) Onion Knight (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Onion Knight (Alt 2 EX Mode Sage).png|Alt 2 EX Mode (Sage only) Onion Knight (Alt 2 EX Mode Ninja).png|Alt 2 EX Mode (Ninja only) Onion Knight (DLC DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode (includes non-EX outfit) The Onion Knight's outfit is taken from aspects of all incarnations of the Final Fantasy III hero. The color scheme in his default appearance is based on his original NES appearance, while the helmet is based on the DS version. The body armor is closer to Yoshitaka Amano artwork of the Unnamed Warrior for the NES release of the game. His two swords are also based on this artwork. The Onion Knight's first alternate outfit is called "Luneth", based on the main protagonist in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III. His armor is bright blue, his eyes are purple, and his hair is silver. His hair is also differently styled to match Luneth's. The Sage's red colorings become blue, and the Ninja outfit is almost entirely black. The Onion Knight's second alternate outfit "Slasher" is based on artwork of the Unnamed Warrior prevalent in much of Final Fantasy III's art. He removes his helmet to reveal spiky white hair, and his armor is primarily black with red and gold highlights. In this outfit his Sage and Ninja forms are green. The Onion Knight's downloadable fourth outfit; "Ingus" is based on another protagonist of the DS remake, Ingus. His armor is red-pink with puffed out dark pants, a smaller helmet and cape, and brown boots. His Ninja and Sage forms are also based on Ingus' respective forms - the Ninja wears a different cowl that shows his hair and a dark red and black uniform, while the Sage wears a white and blue robe with an elaborate miter and a long white cape. Together, the Onion Knight's outfits represent the colors of the Onion Kids in the NES release of Final Fantasy III - two of them were red while the others were blue and green. The Onion Knight's manikin version, Counterfeit Youth, is green. Battle The Onion Knight is a Mystic Fencer, attacking opponents with swift combos that hit multiple times, and he is equally well-versed with magic and physical attacks. Unique to the Onion Knight is the ability to chain all of his Bravery attacks into either another Bravery attack or an HP attack, adding to his versatility. He is also the fastest character in the game in normal circumstances, surpassing even Tidus and Zidane. However, his attacks do not do much damage, and he has only four basic Brave attacks, making him fairly predictable in terms of fighting style. Whilst he is small and thus very evasive, he is arguably the easiest character to punish due to the considerable cooldown on each of his attacks, which vastly reduces the safety of his approach. The Onion Knight is the only character who has two EX Bursts, depending on which type of HP attack he uses to begin the Burst. If activated from a magic attack, his Sage form will use Spellbook; if activated from a physical attack, his Ninja form will use Ninjutsu. Brave Attacks |} |} |} |} Equipment Onion Knight can equip Swords, Daggers, Rods, Staves, Thrown Weapons, Bows, Parrying Weapons, Bangles, Gauntlets, Bracers, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Light Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Equipment Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters